Bionic Love Is Blind
by Zena Moonbeam
Summary: Every one at school knows the two are in love,except them. Chase and Marcus get annoyed that their feelings are going 'unrequited' and Douglas and Donald notice this. But when bionics and family issues get involved,will the two teens ever realize the others feelings? MarcusxChase Slash. Don't like don't read.
1. Crying

**This is SLASH! Don't like,Don't read. This is slightly AU: where Donald and Douglas are not fighting anymore,but are still a little uneasy about each other ,but other than that they mostly act like regular genius brothers,whatever that would be like. Marcus is not an android,but was adopted and is bionic. The scenes between Leo and Marcus,where Marcus shows his bionics was just Marcus messing with Leo. They don't know about Douglas' part in their bionics. The rest is normal. Might be OOC. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or anything related to it.**

Douglas walked into the house he shared with Marcus,only to hear quiet sobs from his son's room.

"St-stupid Chase!" Sniffle "why c-c-can't he j-just..!" sob "He c-couldn't even..." Cry Douglas slowly crept closer, wondering what in the world his 'nephew' had done to make Marcus so upset. The volume of the sobs increased as he got closer,but slowly calmed down to occasional hiccups .

"If D-dad ever found out about this,though. H-he'd probably kill me." Douglas heard him sniffle with a small,forced laugh. It hurt him to know Marcus thinks that something would be that bad,yet he still wondered what it was. As he slowly walked up the remainder of the steps,he heard grumbles of "d-dumb,stupid Ch-chase" and "why m-me." and "i-it's not fair" but the one that really jumped out to him,the one that was truly shocking was the one he heard when he was right out side Marcus' door. "Yet,I'm s-still in love with him."

* * *

Chase walked down the hall into his 'room', which he only used if they had company over. His head was down,focused on the ground as he thought through the day's occurrences. He was wearing a red and blue plaid button down shirt, which was opened to reveal a lighter blue polo shirt underneath. He silently opened the door to the small,simple room and slammed it shut with about as much strength as a kitten with the flu. He collapsed on the bed,emotionally exhausted. As his bionic mind ran over what had happened for about the millionth time,he choked "What the heck went wrong!?" Then started to sob,with occasional hiccups and random words thrown in,some of which included the name of the person who caused his meltdown.

"I sh-should h-have n-never told him." He sniffled. "M-marc-marcus! Ugh d-dummy!" He sobbed.

Unknown to him,Donald had disabled the soundproof function on his room and was listening to Chase's attempt to muffle his outbursts. He was going to get to the bottom of his son's discomfort if it killed him. And he knew exactly where to start.

* * *

**Earlier that week,at school:**

"Hey Chase!" Marcus called,jogging up to him as they were getting ready to walk home.

"Hey Marcus." Chase replied with a smile,slinging his backpack over his shoulder. His whole demeanor brightened up when he was around Marcus. Said boy shot him back a grin and waited,staring at Chase adoringly as he put the second strap on his other shoulder before continuing.

"So,Hey I got this wicked new game system and was, um, wondering if you'd,uh wanna come over and try it out tonight? My dad's on a business trip,so we'll have the house to ourselves" Marcus invited hopefully,rushing out the last part. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he waited for a response.

Chase gave him a billion dollar smile. "Yeah! Of course! It'll be fun!"

Bree watched the scene with a knowing smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Leo asked,strolling up to her. She pointed behind him to the two teenagers.

"ohhhhhhhh" He drew out as he looked over his shoulder at the two,overly friendly brunettes. Almost every one at school knows they have the hots for each other. Every one,that is,except them. He thinks that with super smarts at least _one_ of them would've figured it out by now! When He turned back around to face Bree,he had a curious expression on his face.

"Do you think they'll _ever _figure it out?" Leo asked her. She patted his shoulder in a way that said 'so much to learn.' then let it rest there.

"I think they will,when the time is right. Or when we tell them. Whichever comes first." She explained with a mischievous smirk. Leo smirked back,thinking '_This is going to be _fun!'

The duo looked on as Marcus and Chase casually strolled out of the school's front door,laughing. Marcus' had his arm strung across Chase's shoulders and Chase wrapped his arm around Marcus' waist. Neither boy seemed to care,or notice,for that matter.

They turned around for a second, and Marcus removed his arm,but Chase kept his arm around the other boys waist. It was like it belonged there. Chase looked straight at Bree and Leo,while Marcus' gaze never left the side of Chase's head.

"You guys comin' or what?" Chase inquired with a teasing look.

"Yeah,we just have to get Adam. But you two...(she resisted the urge to say love-birds) ...go on ahead of us,we'll be right there" Bree called back. Chase shrugged,and Marcus gave him an 'I don't know,just go with it', one shouldered shrug. They continued out the door and started the walk home. Bree started to giggle once they were out of ear shot. Or in Chase's case,his bionic hearing range.

"Yeah,they'll figure it out _r__eal _soon." She mused with a proud smile,as she stood up to go find Adam.

* * *

**Well, That was it for the first chapter of Bionic Love is Blind. Reviews feed my hungry writing monster and my pet plot bunnies. Till next time my pretties. Tooddles**


	2. Talking over coffee

**Ok second Chapter of Bionic Love Is Blind is here! And Just so you don't get confused, Chase and Marcus are in the past leading up to the melt downs in their rooms and Douglas and Donald are after they heard the boys crying.**

**Me: Eddy would you do the honors?**

**Eddy: Whyyyy do IIIIII have toooo? **

**Me: Because I know where your off switch is and I can make it so you can't come on for a WEEK!**

**Eddy:Fiiiinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee! The author does not own Lab Rats or anything recognizable. There happy?**

**Me: Yes. No go bug someone,I'm busy**

**Eddy:*logs Off***

* * *

**Present:**

The two men greeted each other as they sat down at a table in the local coffee house. They were right next to massive window,so the sun was right on them. They sat in deadly silence as they waited for the other to start the conversation neither men wanted to have,but was necessary. They didn't get to prolong the silence much further,though,because the dirty blond haired waitress walked up to their table joyfully.

"What can I get you two gentlemen this lovely mornin'?" She asked with a slight southern accent and a shiny smile.

Donald tried to stand up to order,but Douglas beat him to the punch,shooting up out of his chair. Donald awkwardly sat back down and waited.

"We'll take one Mocha Latte,extra cream and sugar. And one espresso,hold the sugar,please." Douglas ordered smoothly. Donald stared at him with shock and kept his eyes locked on the younger male as he sat back down casually.

"What?" Douglas asked after he noticed his brother staring. He was starting to think he'd done something wrong.

"You remembered my coffee order after all these years." Donald breathed. After every thing they've been through, that made him feel as if nothing ever happened and they were still the same brothers they used to be;Not having a care in the world.

"Duh! We had coffee together almost every day for as long as I can remember us drinking coffee!" Douglas exclaimed like it was the dumbest question in the world. Donald smiled and waited patiently for the waitress to come back. He was glad to have this slight detour from what they had met here for in the first place.

A few minutes later the same bubbly waitress arrived with their coffee's,sparking them to talk. They mumbled appreciative 'thank you's' and slowly sipped on them.

"So..." Douglas started awkwardly. He knew part of the reason Marcus was upset,but why,he had no idea. Donald was quiet for a while,then took a sip of coffee.

"I heard Chase crying yesterday...About Marcus." Donald stated suddenly,but it sounded somewhat sad. He never looked up from his swirling black drink. Douglas was staring concerned at the top of his older brother's head. Taking the silence as a signal to continue,,he went on. "It hurt,knowing that my strong,smart,brave mission leader son was crying his eyes out and I couldn't do anything about it." He got a little upset,then exploded in pent up frustration. "I mean,I'm his **FATHER **for god's sake!" he shouted angrily, his eyes starting to water up. He calmed down a little bit later after he took a few deep breaths. Douglas knew he needed to get this out,so he didn't stop him. "The kids never let me in,but especially Chase. He's always been secluded and I tried to bond with him more,and talk to him about things he likes,but he never talks back more than necessary to be polite. I just want to be able to help him through things and do stuff with him like I do with Adam,Bree and even Leo. Don't think I haven't tried,because I have. He just never wants to. I feel like,h-he doesn't want me around." He finished,finally stating out loud his feelings on the matter. Douglas simply smiled a sad smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm know. I'm sorry. But maybe if you tell him how you feel it'll get better?" He offered, giving him the best advice he could offer. Donald nodded stiffly then looked up.

"Thanks...Dougie!" He blurted with a smile. Douglas returned it with a mischievous grin,suppressing the urge to tell the other man to 'cut it out,'. This made Donald weary,and a little scared.

Douglas calmly responded with,"No problem...,...Donnie!" The two men,who seemed to have matured slightly,just laughed it off.

"Now,about Marcus..." Donald started again,getting more serious. Douglas sighed and ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

"Well,I heard him sobbing in his room,and I-I-I think,no I _know _why." Douglas took a deep breath,awaiting his brother's response. Donald leaned forward in his chair,waiting for the rest. a long,deafening pause drug on forever,keeping Donald in suspense. Douglas had opened and shut his mouth several times before Donald had gotten annoyed and shouted. "Spit it out already!" Douglas straightened in his chair,and looked as if he was about to go to the electric chair!

In one quick second,Douglas blurted out at lightning speed. And it was LOUD! "MarcusisinlovewithChase!" Donald cleaned his ear out,and he thought he _must've_ misheard.

"_Excuse me?!" _Donald questioned. Douglas stiffened again,but a little less tense. He sighed,defeated,then restated it.

"Marcus...is... in love... with... Chase." he stated,drawing out each word like he couldn't find the next. Donald was at a loss for words. He was feeling completely mixed emotions. He asked the only question that came to mind.

"Ar-are you sure?" He looked him dead in the eye,not believing what he heard. Douglas nodded,defeated and stiff. But his posture changed as he thought of something.

"But, besides the crying,I'm glad he's found someone to love. Someone he cares about. I mean,I've noticed things,but have tried to forget about them. The way Marcus always stands a little to close to Chase. The way his glances last a little too long on Chase when we come over for dinner. Not to mention all the nicknames and arms thrown across the shoulder. And..." He waited for Donald to take all this information in,and Douglas could practically see the gears working in his brother's head. "If I'm not mistaking,I've noticed..." He paused again,building up the courage to say what needed to be said. " Chase gladly welcoming the intrusions,and even returning the favor." Douglas told him. Donald sat up and pushed away from the table.

"I refuse to believe that! My son can NOT be in love with a boy! Much less MARCUS!" He yelled, then more realization hit him. He remembered flashes of things. Things that should've been bright as day to the inventor.

_"Hey,isn't that girl sooooo cute?!" Adam asked his little brother talking about a girl on the TV when they were younger. _

_"Nah. She's not that cute. _**She's**_ **not my type**" Chase had replied much to the annoyance of the elder boy. Donald had shook his head then,but it mad sense._

He remembered another time,after Leo had taken them to school. He was there for a teacher parent meeting,and there was a beautiful,wavy haired blond girl that he'd seen in the halls once or twice before when he came to get the kids out of trouble or get them for a mission,etc.

_"Hey,Chase!" Leo whispered and elbowed his brother._

_"What?" He asked in slight pain from the jab. his hand instinctively went to hold his side and he glared a little at the smaller boy._

_"That girl over there's been checking you for the past ten minutes. You should go talk to her. Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll become your girlfriend and Adam'll stop teasing you about it." Leo told him with a nudge. Chase looked over to where he was pointing to,and saw the girl._

_"Ehh. I'm good." The bionic boy told him with a little disgust in his voice and shrugged his shoulders. Leo just gaped at him when he turned back around and continued talking to Bree and Adam. Unknown to the teens,He had been watching from a few feet away. He found it amusing then,__ but now he knows why he didn't want to ask her out._

He thought about the memories,then his brain switched to what Douglas had said.

_"Hey Chase!" Marcus cheered when he walked into the living room for a video game session Chase had set up with the other boy. Chase gave him a small hug and handed him a video game controller. Marcus took it with glee and plopped down on the couch about a foot away from Chase._

_After about ten minutes of "Take that!'s and"YEAH!"s and random gaming noises of victory and,some,defeat,Chase had subtly and gradually moved closer to Marcus so he was now only a few inches from him. Donald had noticed this,subconsciously,from the kitchen but payed no notice to it then. _

_After they were done playing they decided to watch a movie and Chase put an arm over Marcus' neck from behind the sofa;Both boys smiled. Donald had watched the scene in front of him with an odd mix of emotions,so he chose to forget about it. Until now._

Donald raised his head up to meet his brother's eyes. He slowly drew out two words that were some of the most important spoken that day. "Your right..."

* * *

**Well,that's it until next time my loyal fans! *wind blows in face* you see what I did there? No? yeah ok. It honestly made sense in my head. Remember,Reviews make writers happy,happy writers make more chapters!**


	3. Walk Home

**Third Chapter of BLIB is up and running!**

**Me: Donald,Douglas? Do you mind?**

**Donald: I am awesome! *cough,* oh uhm,yeah, and the Author doesn't own Lab Rats or anything you might recognize.**

**Douglas: I'm AWESOME-ER DOUGIE!**

**Donald: I HATE it when you call me that,,DOUGIE!**

**Me: _I_ hate it when you two start arguing in _MY_ fanfiction! Now go up to your rooms and only come out when you two can act like mature people. Go!**

**Douglas and DOnald: Buuut we don't W_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnntttttt_ to!**

**Me: Well,too bad! Now,go talk this out or I'll hack into your bank account and give all your money to Perry...and tell her it's and engagement gift from Douglas!**

**Douglas and Donald: *sprints to bedrooms***

**Me: That did the trick,now on to the story!...**

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

Earlier that week,On the walk home from school:

"So... how's the weather?" Marcus asked akwardly,making me laugh. "

"Seriously dude?!" I asked through my chuckling. He could be so lame sometimes. But he was still cute. Maybe even cuter when he was being like that.

"What? What's wrong with the weather?" Marcus asked jokingly.

"Nothing. Except that that's the lamest line in the book," I laughed again,causing him to chuckle.

_'man he has the cutest laugh' _I thought, ducking my head so he wouldn't see my blush.

Just then,his cell phone rang. He fished it clumsily out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He asked. When the voice on the other line answered,he mouthed 'dad' to me.

"What? Oh,ok. See you after I drop Chase off. Bye." Marcus said with a small frown. He turned to me while walking.

"Hey,um,my dad got home sooner than expected and needs me to help him with some stuff, so can we reschedule playing video games?" Marcus asked. I nodded with a forced smile. I was really disapointed we weren't going to get to hang out tonight,but later is better than never.

"Yeah,sure." I told him. He smiled,glad and that made me grin,too.

* * *

Sooner than I would've liked,we arrived at my house.

"Well,I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said,standing with my back against my front door. He was standing somewhat awkwardly in front of me.

"Yeah. See you then,Chase." He said,but looked like he wanted to say more.

"Bye," I said automatically. We hugged goodbye,but as we pulled apart,our eyes connected like in one of Bree's sappy romance movies she forced me to watch. His eyes were glowinghough logically that's impossible. I didn't care.

After a minute of staring at each other, he stepped a few steps back hastily. He rubbed his neck nervously and kept his gaze on the ground.

"Yeah,well see ya," He told me quickly then dashed away down the driveway.

I was grinning like a mad man.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Unknown to Chase,after Marcus had ran out of sight, he super-sped home,smiling the whole way.

He super-sped up to his room and started giggling like a school girl! His dad wasn't going to be home for a while,so he was free to embarrass himself as much as he'd like.

"Why does chase have to be so perfect!?" He mumbled,still grinning ear to ear into his pillow. By the time Douglas got home from his flight home from his business meeting at 9:00 Marcus had eaten dinner and fallen asleep in his room on top of the green/brown blankets and was shivering.

Douglas walked up to his son's room with a fatherly smile. He silently walked up to Marcus' sleeping form and pulled the blankets out and on top of him.

"Goodnight Marcus...son," Douglas whispered,placing a small kiss to Marcus' forehead before leaving to get some rest of his own.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next Chapter with most likely be a continuation of the 'Pre-meltdown',but it might be in the future. See you next time. Same Charcus Time. Same Charcus chanel! (or Mase if that's what you prefer)**


	4. Pudding

**PLEASE READ!: I reposted chapter three,so if you haven't already,go back and read that! It's sorta different than it was,so you will need to be up to date or you'll be confused!**

**... Fourth chapter of BLB has now commenced...Error: Too much cuteness, server is not responding:Warning: May cause yelling,screaming,squeals of fangirls, implosion/explosion due to slash fluffy/angst-ness...Now loading...**

**And,as usual,I'm going to need a volunteer to do the disclaimer. *Looks pointedly at scared Davenport/other characters who are tied up in chairs in a dark room with one eerie light***

**Chase: Please...Don't make me *Whines***

**Adam: I want a purple panda named cat!**

**Bree: Why are you doing this!?**

**Donald: You can't keep us here!**

**Douglas: I could make you beg for your life with one press of a button! *receives slaps to the back of his head by Marcus,Chase,Donald,and Bree* Just kidding! *winces and shrinks into back of his chair***

**Me: GET ON WITH IT! *Points to Chase,Bree and Adam* You three! You will do it!**

**Chase: Zena does not-**

**Bree: -own Lab Rats-**

**Adam: -Or anything you might recognize. Now will you LET US GO ALREADY!?**

**Me: hmmmmm *taps chin and looks up to ceiling than back down to the Davenports* No. But I ****_will_**** put you somewhere more comfy. *Teleports all of them to the Lab and puts them in a cage just like the one Douglas used,except bigger***

**Marcus: You won't get away with this!**

**Me: Oh,But I already have! *Evil laughter as screen slowly fades to black***

**Everyone: *Screams***

**(Warnings: Includes Gay slurs,bullying,Gay bashing. If this sort of stuff bothers you,than I suggest you either skip over it,or read another story because there's going to be a lot of it in this story from here on just to tell you,it makes me feel horrible just writing those words. Icky!)**

**(P.S. I forgot to mention in the past three chapters,but Donald didn't tell the kids about Marcus' bionics,but Marcus snooped through Douglas' files and found out about them. Douglas doesn't know about it. And to recap,Marcus was adopted and given bionics by Douglas to save him from being fatally sick when he was a baby. Donald gave Adam,Bree and Chase bionics,not Douglas. Marcus still likes messing with Leo,so that's the only reason he knows about Marcus' bionics and he hasn't told Adam,Bree and Chase because Marcus scares him. Donald and Douglas agreed the Lab Rats shouldn't know about Marcus' bionics and vis-versa until they're older. Douglas was kicked out of Dav. Industries for unrelated reasons,but recently made up with Donald and is working at one of the labs. Hope that clears some stuff up. Sorry for extra long A/N.)**

* * *

The next morning,I woke up and immediately remembered the events of yesterday. I grinned as I stepped out of my capsule and went upstairs. I quietly turned the lights on and made myself some cereal,being the first one up,as always.

"Hey Chase" My dad,don't tell him I call him that,stated as he came down the stairs,followed by Tasha and Leo.

"Hey," I replied,still grinning from earlier and I thought at this rate I'd never stop smiling.

"Well,someone's in a good mood this morning" Leo commented with a suggestive smirk,causing Tasha to gently whack him on the head. This pulled a chuckle from Mr. Davenport ,who she slapped as well. Adam and Bree came up just in time to see dad wincing and glaring at Tasha. We all giggled as they got their own bowls of cereal ad sat down next to me.

"So,why _are _you grinning?" Leo asked once he sat down,followed by Adam.

"He's been like this since yesterday," Bree told him,as if I wasn't even in the room.

"Yeah,if I didn't know any better,I'd sya little Chasey-Wasey has a _Girlfriend_" Adam said,sing-songing the last word. I glared at him,making them all chuckle.

"Not funny guys," I mumbled under my breath. They _knew _I didn't have a girlfriend,the only thing is they didn't know _why._ They stopped laughing with a few deep breaths,then looked at me. Bree put a hand on my shoulder.

"But seriously,we all know _something_ has to be making our little brother blushing and grinning this morning. So,spill. Who is the lucky lady?" Bree asked and I got the feeling she was enjoying this.

"Ugh,can we just get to school already?" I groaned,trying to change the subject.

"Yeah,but this conversation is **_not _**over!" Bree exclaimed. We all put our dishes in the sink and hurried out the door,all saying variations of "Bye Tasha/mom,Bye /Big D."

* * *

The walk to school was quiet,except a few dumb remarks from Adam and sarcastic replies from the rest of us. Surprisingly,no one brought up the earlier conversation,which I was highly grateful for.

The day went by uneventfully. I didn't run into Marcus,being as we don't have any of the same classes until after lunch. That, I was thankful for,yet still a little disappointed as well.

The day was going fine,until lunch. I sat down at our usual table,next to Bree. Adam sat on her other side,then Leo. There were two seats separating me and Leo at the circular table. Suddenly,I heard Trent and his goons messing with some one right outside the cafeteria with my super hearing.

'_poor kid.' _I thought with mixed emotions,having been the target of their torment before. Then I heard a familiar voice,the voice of whoever they were picking on. It made me freeze.

"Stop it,Trent. I'm already covered in pudding. Just let me go." Marcus pleaded,sounded more upset than ever. Immediately I leaped out my seat and rushed into the hallway. I was partially aware of my siblings looking at me,concerned,but staying seated.

What I saw made me stop in my tracks. Marcus was surrounded by Trent and four other jocks,his back to the lockers. Half of them had empty pudding cups,while the others had full ones. Including Trent. Marcus was covered in the stuff. His hair was matted with the brown dessert and his gray T-shirt and red checkered hoodie were spotted with glops of pudding.

"Let me think about that. NO! Do you really think we're going to let a faggot-nerd like you just walk out of here without a scratch? No. Way." Trent threatened,punching a fist into his palm,his goons doing variations of the same action. Marcus actually _cowered_ in fear! He's NEVER afraid,and if he is,he never shows it! he didn't even raise his hands to protect himself! It was like this has happened before and he's given up on fighting!

It made my insides turn just thinking about it.

I saw Trent raise a fist,and Marcus shut his eyes,awaiting the blow. But,my vision blacked out and I knew Spike had come out to play.

**Marcus' POV**

The day had gone by as normal. Dad drove me to school,I went to all my classes,and hopped I wouldn't run into Chase. But,right before lunch,Trent and his pack of football jerks surrounded me at my locker. I was putting my books up and pretended to not notice them,but one of them snatched my journal from my hands. My_ very private_ journal. It felt like my world was ending for a brief second before they handed it to Trent and he began reading it.

"Thursday the 13th. I'm ad-admitting it. I in-intel-i-g-gent boy. He is my best friend,- He tried to read,then dropped the book in a fit of laughter. I was done for. Yes,I was bionic and could take down five armed and trained men single-handedly,but teenage bullies was a whole other deal. "HA! Who knew freak boy was GAY!? Even more reason to torment you today" Trent taunted with a wicked glint in his eyes. I wanted to fight,oh how I wanted to fight. But I couldn't move. It was like they hand some phantom hold on me that was activated by them reading my book. Before I even had a chance to react,I was blasted by four pudding cups. I meekly looked up at the boys,who I now noticed had pudding cups in their hands and were quickly closing in on me.

"Oh,does the little fairy have a little pudding problem? Maybe he needs some more?" Trent teased in a false caring tone.

"Stop it,Trent. I'm already covered in pudding. Just let me go." I pleaded,pushing myself slightly into the lockers,as if that would prevent the on coming verbal,and soon to be physical,attacks.

"Let me think about that. NO! Do you really think we're going to let a faggot-nerd like you just walk out of here without a scratch? No. Way." Trent threatened,punching a fist into his palm,his goons doing variations of the same action. I cowered further into the wall,expecting the oncoming blows,but they never came. Instead,I opened my eyes to see Chase holding Trent's fist with his hand and his other behind him,as if protecting me. The cup in Trent's hand had exploded over him and Chase,but neither of them noticed.

"**Don't you EVER go near him again! Got it,sweat-bucket?!" **he shouted in a gravely voice. Trent looked scared,but was trying to play it off.

"Awe,does little Marcus need his little boyfriend to come save him?" he cooed teasingly,but yeppled when Chase bent his arm in a way it is _definitely_not supposed to bend.

**"I said. Leave."** Chase bend Trent's arm further** "him."** Trent tried and failed to hind his whine of pain** "alone.**" He said in an eerily calm voice and let Trent go. All five of the football players darted out of the room,screaming like little girls. Chase turned around,but didn't look,or act,like Chase. He seemed angrier and more determined.

**"You ok? They didn't hurt you,did they?" **he asked in that same deep voice,which was kinda making my heart flutter more than usual.

"N-no. I'm ok." I stuttered. I looked at him,still trying to figure out why he's acting so strange.

"Chase?" I asked after he didn't speak for a while.

**"Name's Spike."** Chase-Spike,said. He stuck his hand out like we were meeting for the first time.

"Uh,hi?" I said,then remembered something I read in one of dad's files. Something about a Commando App coming out if threatened. "So,why are you out?" I asked.

"**Because you were about to be pummeled by a bunch of idiots with pudding cups?" **Cha-Spike told me with a small laugh. I chuckled too,despite how awkward this was. He moved to pick up my journal and seemed to be reading it. My cheeks blushed bright red and I stared at him. Chase/Spike Davenport,the man I wrote about,was reading my book! About him!

Spike smirked,then handed me back my journal. I fumbled it,then stuffed it in my open locker and slammed it closed.

**"You like genius boy? Heh,good luck. And don't worry. I won't tell him" **Spike stated with a small smile. I was dumbfounded,but soon was snapped back to reality when a disoriented Chase was wavering in front of me.

"Wha-what happened?Where is Trent?" he asked,looking around the room like he didn't know how he got there. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he had no memory of reading my journal. Or rescuing me from my jersey-wearing tormentors.

"He-um,left." I lied,hoping it would satisfy him for now. He nodded,but his gaze stuck on my clothes and hair.

"Marcus,you're covered in pudding." he informed me.

"Yeah,well. So are you," I told him with a laugh,pointing to his hair and light blue polo shirt,which was now covered in brown spots. He looked down,confused.

"How-you know what,never mind. Let's just get cleaned up." he told me. We walked to the boys bathroom,the occasional drop of chocolate falling on the floor behind us.


	5. Mistake?

**Chapter 5:**

The bathroom was empty and deadly quiet as we turned the sinks on. I grabbed a handful of paper towels and tried to wipe off as much pudding as I could with out water. Chase seemed to be doing the same.

"Uhm,You have some in your hair" he told me softly,moving to wipe it out before I had a chance to do so. I grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks" I whispered as he stepped back. We held each other's gaze for a second before going back to rinsing out heads and arms in the sink. I wet another handful of towels and tried to scrub the rest of the stains out of my shirt,but wasn't having any luck.

"Great. It's not coming out. My dad's gonna be so mad!" I exclaimed,throwing my arms down in frustration. I could not afford to get in trouble again,even if it wasn't my fault.

"It's ok. If you come over my my house after school,my dad has a special stain removing pen he made.. It works way better than a washing machine and way faster,too." Chase told me,drying his hair with more towels. It was all spiked up and really cute. I put a towel over my face to 'dry' it,but really only to hid my blush. Once I was sure I'd stopped being a strawberry,I looked at him.

"You'd do that? Thanks Chase! I owe you one!" I exclaimed,throwing my arms around the other boy. It was a spur of the moment thing,honest,but it felt so wonderful. I never thought a simple hug would have me feeling like this. He hugged back,tightly,but let go a moment later.

"Come on. We should head back to the lunch room. My siblings are probably wondering where I am. We got most of the pudding out." He rushed,and if I wasn't mistaken,he was blushing,too.

'_why the hell is he blushing? Surely he doesn't like me,does he? Nah,probably just the light. He could never like me back."_ I thought,following him out of the restroom and back to the cafeteria.

"Where'd you go?" Adam asked him as we sat down at their table. Leo looked at me,nervous as usual,and I gave him an evil look. He tensed up and looked even more scared. I loved messing with him.

"We got 'pudding-ed' by Trent" Chase informed him with distaste lacing his voice.

"Bad luck,baby Bro." Bree told him,shaking her head sincerely.

"Yeah,well at least they didn't pound you,too." Leo muttered,a hint of jealousy in his tone. probably from all the years of being beaten up by said bully.

"Yeah,that's good," I said to no one in particular but it came out sounding sarcastic,which made the others chuckle a bit. We ate the rest of the meal without mention of Trent and his dogs then left to go to our next class,which for me was advanced science. With Chase. Who's also my lab partner. I couldn't hide my small grin as we walked to class together as usual.

* * *

Nothing interesting happened in science,or the rest of the day. Well,until it was time to go home...

"Hey Chase," I said,sneaking up behind him at his locker. He jumped an inch off the ground then turned and gave me a kitten glare. I was leaning against the lockers now with a smirk and my arms crossed. He smiled softly when he saw it was me,but why,I don't know.

"Hey,Marcus," He told me,relief that it wasn't another bully evident in his voice. He slung his bag over his shoulder like he does every day and shut his locker. We were the only two left in the hallway because the Perry The Pig made us clean up all the pudding on the floor. I really hate that woman.

"Thanks again for letting me use your dad's invention for my shirt," I told him as we made out way to the front doors of the school.

'No problem," Chase said casually,but I could tell there was something on his mind. He seemed to be searching for words and was shifting from foot to foot. I started to get nervous,too,not sure what was coming. But before I could ask what's wrong,he whispered something barely audible. I was only able to hear due to my super hearing.

"I-I really like you" I had no time to react,however,because soon his lips were on mine. I was dazed for a second by his soft lips pressed against mine, but pushed him away once I got my senses back. This couldn't be real. He had to be messing with me,and was probably recording this. He was probably with Trent and his goons! They both read my journal,so they were playing with my emotions! In my heart,I knew Chase would never do such a thing,but I was too upset to realize it.

My dazed mind was giving me all these possibilities because this was to good to be real,so it had to be a set up. I roughly shoved him back so his back hit the lockers and I darted out of the school,tears streaming down my face. If only I had turned around, I would've seen Chase leaned up against the lockers looking devastated and tears pouring out of his eyes as much as mine were.


	6. Fatherly Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab rats or any of the characters,although I wish I did! Warnings? JUst some MAJOR self-angst and Father/Son fluff. Ok,that's all.**

**Chase's POV**

_I can't believe I did that! I was so stupid! Why did I ever think he'd like me back! I'm so_ **_stupid_**!

These thoughts swirled around in my brain as I slowly trekked home,hoping by the time I got there my eyes would've dried up or at the very least my family wouldn't notice. Fortunately,my wish was granted. Everyone seemed to be to busy with work to notice. I easily slipped in and down to the lab without drawing any attention to myself. I sat in one of the chairs for a good 15 minutes with my mind blank for probably the first time in my life.

Eventually,my mind wandered back to Marcus and what had happened. I tried to stop thinking of him,but the harder I tried,the more my mind plagued me with the thoughts. When I heard my siblings coming down,I bolted upstairs and down the first hallway I came to,not wanting to talk to anyone until I'd calmed down a little,if ever.

And that's how I found myself balling my eyes out in my room and not knowing my dad had been listening in.

**Third Person POV, Day of Donald and Douglas talk at the coffee shop**

Chase had been grateful that his and Marcus' fight had been on a Friday. That way he had two extra days to figure out how to deal with it.

Donald had just walked into the door from his meeting with Douglas to find a moping Chase sitting on the couch with red and watery eyes.

"Chase,what's wrong?" he asked,although he already had pretty good idea of why he'd just been crying.

"Nothing. Just my allergies again. I'm fine," Chase lied,not wanting to seem weak in front of the man he looked up to.

"Chase." Donald stated in a no nonsense voice. Chase sighed after seeing he wouldn't be able to get past his father and resigned himself to being humiliated.

"It's abou-it's about someone at school," he whispered,looking down.

"Who?" Donald asked,knowing Chase had to tell him himself,although right now all he could think was,

_'I don't care if he's my nephew,if he hurt my boy,he's gonna be in a world of pain'_

Chase stayed silent for a long time but finally took a deep breath.

"It's Marcus" he whispered and Donald had to strain to hear him. Donald faked surprise,then went back to normal.

"What happened Chase?" He asked,concerned for his son. Chase sighed again and finally met his father's eyes.

"I kissed him. He-he shoved me. I was stup-stupid for think-thinking he w-w-would l-like me. I-I should've kn-known,I-I-" He stopped,and hiccuped a little. He tried to talk again,but ended up sobbing. He leaned on Donald's shoulder as he cried and wrapped his arms around him. Donald did the same thing,and whispered calming words into his son's ear.

"It's ok. Let it all out. It's going to be alright. Shhh,it's ok" he kept repeating those over until Chase calmed down to the occasional hiccup and sniffle.

"I'm sorry" he muttered. Donald gripped his shoulders and held him out at arms length.

"Chase,there is nothing to be sorry about."

"But I'm weak. I couldn't even take being shoved by him without crying. How can I lead missions if I'm weak?" Chase asked sadly.

"Chase. I want you to listen to me and listen good. You are not weak. Everybody cries and everybody has heart ache. It does _**not **_make you any less of a leader or any less strong. I'm glad you talked to me about this," Donald finished with a small hug. Chase grinned a little up at his mentor.

"You-you don't care that I like Marcus?" Chase questioned.

"No. I was a little shocked,but,if that's who you love, than I can't do anything about it but wish you the best," he answered honestly

"Yeah,well,don't waste you're wishes. He hates me now," Chase told him sounding miserable and using all his strength to not break down again.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that. You two will always be family,if nothing else. He can't hate you. And besides,I bet if you talk it out with him you'd be surprised," Donald explained with a small smile. Chase looked at him confused,but decided to do what he suggested. I mean,he was almost never wrong. Almost. and besides,what could it hurt,right? Right.

**Ok,a lot more sappy than I intended,but hey,it's late and I'm running on soda. Next time,we'll see if our boys can make an even bigger mess of this situation. See ya!**


	7. Interrogation, Adam Style!

**Ok, first of all I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the super long wait! I thought it had uploaded, but it didn't. Please accepted these internet cookies as an apology *gives cookies* without any further ado (and I know you guys are sick of waiting0 CHAPTER 7! *screen fades to black*...**

**Chapter 7**

The weekend drug by painfully slow. Chase had debated calling Marcus at least 40 times since Friday,but every time he found some reason not to. He paced throughout the house, just staring at the tiny phone screen that he was tempted to throw at the wall. And every fiber of his being screamed at him to go over to the other boys house, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. By Sunday, the rest of the family had noticed his despair and were about ready to literally smack him out of it.

Chase wandered into the living room like he'd done so many times that day. Bree and Leo were on the couch, Bree of course texting Ethan, and Leo playing a video game. Adam seemed to be waiting for this exact moment because as soon as the younger Davenport passed him, Adam grabbed his arm and flung him to the floor, sitting on him in the process.

"Adam! Get off me!" Chase shouted, struggling against his brothers weight and strength.

"Nope," he said, popping his 'p' and smiling. Chase struggled a bit more, but finally gave up with a huff and flopped his head on the carpet. He glared at his brother, but otherwise was unresponsive.

"Tell me why your upset," Adam ordered, crossing his arms, the action making him appear to be a young child and not a 17 year old superhuman.

"Whyyy~?" Chase whined, sounding just as childish as Adam.

"I won't get off until you tell me," He dodged the question, instead bouncing lightly on the other. Bree briefly looked up at them and smirked, but went back to her phone a millisecond later. But this time she was actually keeping an ear out for Chase's explanation.

"Adam, get off," Chase demanded again, but he didn't have any real force in his voice.

"No," another simple reply from Adam.

"Come on," another whine

"Nope,"

"_Adam"_

_"_Uh-uh_" _Adam shook his head.

_"Please?"_

"Tell me,"

"No" now Chase was giving one word replies.

"Please" and Adam was begging.

"Nop-"

"Will you two please shut up!? Chase, just tell us already. Adam's clearly not going to let you up and you're clearly not going to push him off, so shut up and talk already!" Bree interrupted from her spot on the couch, Leo still unfazed by the commotion.

Chase rolled his eyes and tried to shift to a slightly less uncomfortable position. He took a deep breath and sighed, irritated at his siblings' antics.

"Fine! If you really are that desperate to know, it's about Marcus!" he yelled, emotions finally out weighing reason. Thinking it was enough to please his brother, he moved to get up, but found the older teen heavy as ever looking into his eyes with, wait is that...concern? Worry?! Chase couldn't tell, but he let the more prominent issue be dealt with first.

"What, I told you what you wanted to know, now get off me!" he groaned again.

"The whole story, Chase. Not just 'Marcus'," Bree explained, a little exasperated herself. Now this has peeked Leo's interest;he always loved good gossip. And he didn't care if that was a girl thing.

Chase rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. After a minute, Adam got bored and started bouncing gently on the other one, slowly gaining power. Soon, it was starting to become enough to hurt. Chase let out huffs of air then started grunting, which turned into full out shouts for him to stop. He knew Adam probably had a bruised rib or two now.

"Alright! I'll tell you! Just stop!" he yelled and finally the older boy rolled off of him and allowed Chase to catch his breath. Bree grinned in victory and Chase turned and sighed, wincing a little as a small pang of pain hit his chest. This was normal for them, considering they had superpowers, but it still hurt.

"Friday, when we were leaving school, I kinda did and said some things I shouldn't have and he pushed me into the lockers. We both got really upset, And-and then he just left," he whispered, not really wanting to have to go through this again. Before his family could say anything about it, though, Chase had stood up and dusted off his shirt.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be in the lab," he announced calmly and proceeded to said lab, leaving the others no time to register the words.

"Ok ,now to find out what _really_ happened," Bree stated grinning, once Chase was out of ear shot. He was a terrible liar and they all knew it. She texted Ethan she'd be back later and zipped her remaining brothers off to the school. This would be fun.


	8. Spying

**Sorry for the wait. My laptop had to get sent to INDIA to get fixed! But here's the next chapter of BLB :D Enjoy my sweets.**

**Chapter 8**

Once in the lab, Chase slumped in a chair and felt all the stress and pain and everything else catch up with him all at once and he let out a strangled sound.

"Oh looookkkk! How thoughtful of Donny to bring me a personal whale, oh waiiittt, it's just you. Oops," Eddy's annoying voice whined, popping up on the screen next to the cyber desk he was sitting at.

Chase didn't even have enough energy to tell the emoticon to go away at this point. So instead he just grunted and leaned his head back until it eventually hit cool metal.

"Oh, cat got your tongue? I'm sure we can fix that with a one way ticket out of the country!" Eddy cheered again, his voice like razors to Chase's already horrible headache.

"Not now,Eddy," He managed, waving a hand at the screen. But of course, he just had to choose today to be especially aggravating.

"The creature speaks! I didn't know it was capable of such feats!" he continued. Annoyance and anger was slowly building in Chase and he really didn't want another Spike incidence. One time a week was plenty, thank you.

"Not now. I'm not up for this. I've had a really bad couple of days," he grumbled, rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes in a futile attempt to relieve some pressure.

"Awe, wanna talk about it?" Eddy offered, for once only half sarcastic.

"Not really, I've had enough of that for a while. But could you please turn out the lights, I've got a killer headache and Adam bruised me up again, thanks," He asked still rubbing his head. Eddy did as he was told but then appeared next to Donald's desk by the kitchen. For the next twenty minutes, Eddy annoyed, bugged and disturbed the billionaire while his youngest slept peacefully in his capsule and the other three were off hacking into video files.

* * *

"Ok,I got it!" Leo called from his spot in front of the computer. It monitored all of the cameras, and, being the cheapskate that she is, Perry had only a couple actually working. But, thankfully, one of the select few happened to catch Chase and Marcus on Friday.

Bree and Adam moved from their spots on the floor, Adam having been playing with a paper football and Bree, once again, on her phone. Leo had to do all the work. Mostly because he was the only one who knows how.

The older two stood on either side of Leo and watched with interest as he pressed play on the security feed. Unfortunately, it didn't have sound, so Bree had to use her lip-reading app(Why she had that as an app, she still doesn't really know) to tell what they said and she spoke along with the conversation. She waited for Chase to say something stupid and for Marcus to react by shoving him, like Chase had told them.

What she didn't expect, though, was what happened before he got pushed. Chase kissed Marcus.

Well, they didn't see that one coming.

"What the-?!" Leo shouted, wearing an expression that matched the shocked, confused, and a tiny bit _proud _faces of Adam and Bree;they didn't think Chase would ever get kissed, let alone be brave enough to kiss someone else. Even if he was their sorta, kinda cousin.

"Didn't know he would do that," Adam muttered to himself.

"Well, that answers that question. But now we need to find them and slap some sense into Marcus," Bree stated, a little bit mad at him for hurting their baby brother after he risked his heart for him. But she also knew he couldn't have really meant it. Because if he really did, it meant that A, she had been reading Marcus completely wrong; she was never wrong, And B, that Marcus was going to have to deal with a very angry Bree. And that was NOT something he wanted to deal with.

After a minute or two to process everything, Bree yanked Leo up out of his seat, grabbed both brothers' arms' and super-sped them back to the house to sort this thing out with Chase. And if she managed to snag a copy of the footage for blackmail, that was completely accidental.


	9. Shouting

**(Yes, I know I put this on my other story, but for those of you who haven't read it yet, here you go)**

**Wow! I am so so so so sorry for forgetting to update! Please accept my internet apology cake! But, I am back. Even though it might be a while before I post another chapter( I know, again, but I have to catch up on writting the story because I only have like, one more chapter actually written so far so it might be a while for this story) But, I promise, I will NOT abandon this story, even if it takes a while for me to update.**

**Also please don't be afraid to PM me asking when I'm going to update *Insert random story* because sometimes the updates don't work or I just flat out forget to do it and need reminders. Thanks my peeps! Enjoy chapter 14!**

**Chapter 9**

Chase jumped awake as his name was yelled. His eyes darted around the room quickly before they landed on the accusing glares of his two siblings. He moaned and closed his eyes again.

"Chase!" Bree shouted again.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep," he groaned, opening one eye.

"Well, first of all I'd like to know why you didn't tell us what happened on Friday," she stated, a little bit irritated. Chase sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get any more sleep, and left his capsule.

"I did tell you. I said some dumb things, we got upset and then he left," Chase explained again.

"You didn't tell us the part when you kissed him and he shoved you into the lockers!" Adam shouted, his protective instincts outshining his normal stupidity. Chase froze. This was not supposed to happen! They shouldn't know. How did they even find out?

"We hacked the security feeds at school," Bree piped up. Apparently he said that last part out loud.

"Chase, why didn't you tell us?" Bree asked. Chase couldn't do this right now. How was he going to explain this. Or better yet, say anything at all right now without breaking down again. The only option he could think of was his failsafe for emotional issues. Shouting.

"Because you will tease me about this months? Years? Punch me? Most likely not speak to me for days on end?! Hate me for it?! Do what you always do but worse because now you have a reason! I'm a fucking pathetic, idiotic, faggot!" at the end of his rant, tears were once again streaming down his face. He didn't bother looking at the others before he ran. He dashed away from the lab and house as fast as he could go.

By the time they had realized what had happened, he was already a fourth mile away. But Bree being Bree took Adam and caught up to him. She grabbed his arm before he could react and sped them all to a nearby park. She sat the boys on a secluded bench deep in the trees. All three waited in expectant silence until finally Bree snapped.

"Ok, first of all, you should have told us because we could have helped you. Yeah, we would've teased you a bit, but that's just what we do. You should have trusted us, Chase. We're your family. No matter who you love or what you do, we'll always be there for you. And if Marcus is who you love, than we're happy for you. And second of all, we already knew you liked him," Bree cut short seeing Adam's confused face, "Or at least I did,"

Chase's tears had disappeared now and his mind was a tad less fuzzy. "Really?" he whispered. Adam gently smacked him in the back of the head and smiled.

"Yes! For a genius, you sure can be dumb," he said. They all chuckled and pulled each other in for a group hug.


End file.
